Forty Quinn
Forty Quinn is one of the main antagonists of the second season of the Netflix show You. He is the brother of Love Quinn and is the manager of the bookstore in Anavrin. He is also a film writer and director. He was played by James Scully in his first villainous role. Biography Forty was born to the rich and powerful Quinn family. He grew up close to his twin sister Love. One day Forty was drugged and nearly raped by his Au Pair Sofia. Fortunately Love managed to kill Sofia and save Forty. He was led to believe that he had killed her and went mad with guilt from that belief. When Forty grew up he became a movie writer and director. Forty became a drug addict and would often get into bad states from taking too much. In these moments his sister Love would have to take him in and take care of him. When Joe and Love first began dating Love decided to keep the fact they were dating secret of Forty believing he would be envious of Joe as he wanted to have Love to himself because he was so co dependent on her. Forty found out and busted into a dinner Love was having with Joe and her friends to confront them. The next day Forty apologized to Joe and Love. In order to make Forty ok with them dating Joe began to try to write movies with Forty. Forty met a girl named Amy Adams (who was Joe's ex Candace Stone using an alias) and they eventually began dating. During Love and Forty's parents's wedding Forty got high and began rambling negative things about the couple as they were making their vows. Candace showed Forty a book by a woman named Guinevere Beck that told an alleged anecdote about her relationship with her therapist who ended up murdering her. Forty decided to make a movie of the book. When Candace revealed to Love that Joe had been using a fake alias for as long as he had known her she told her brother who while disagreeing with Joe's actions did not fire him out of affection for the man. As Love began dating an old friend of hers named Milo Forty disapproved of their relationship and began scheming with Joe to make her jealous. He set Joe up on Tinder and got him to go on many dates with women from there. Forty hires two men to kidnap him and Joe (without the latter's knowledge or consent) and lock them in a hotel room where they would write the movie adaptation of Beck's book. A guard named Dimitri was placed outside the door to ensure neither Forty or Joe would leave. Forty broke out the window of the hotel room and went to a bar. Joe ran after him and managed to keep up. Forty ordered himself and Joe drinks and secretly drugged Joe's. He wrote the time Joe started drinking on his arm and got the kidnappers to take them back to the hotel room. Forty pretended to be Beck and began acting with Joe to get a better idea of what it was like to have her experiences. Joe seemingly began pretending to be Beck's therapist and tried to strangle Forty to death. Thinking Joe was just in the act Forty kicked Joe aside. Joe then takes a break in the bathroom of the hotel room. When Joe comes out Forty says that he has decided in their movie Beck will have an ex who is her true killer and framed Dr Nicky as he believes that is what actually happened upon reading her book. He explains that the reason he believes this is because he killed Sofia for the same reason, though this is clearly a delusion. Forty begins to cry and Joe hugs and consoles him. In the last episode Candace warns Forty that Joe is the one who murdered Guinevere Beck and framed Dr Nicky for it and that he will most likely kill Love next. Forty visits Dr Nicky in prison and attempts to get him to help him prove Joe is the real killer. Nicky refuses stating that even though he did not kill Beck he is a horrible person and needs to pay for that in prison. As Joe and Love are at their lesbian friends's wedding Forty attempts to enter and confront Joe only for him to be refused entry under the belief that his rants about Joe are because he is high. Forty closes shop in Anavrin and texts Joe to get him to come and meet him there. Joe and Love park outside the shop and Love tells Joe to stay outside while she reasons with Forty. Initially Joe stays put but after awhile enters the building. Forty takes out a gun and holds it at Joe's forehead ready to kill him. Love attempts to convince him not to murder Joe by telling him that she is pregnant with his baby. Forty shouts at Love for bringing a child "like them" into the world. He reveals that he has subconsciously known that she is the one who killed Sofia the whole time. Despite Love begging him not to Forty gets Joe on his knees and holds the gun to his forehead. As he is about to finish pulling the trigger Officer Fincher enters the room and shoots Forty, killing him. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Siblings Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Protective Category:Addicts Category:Kidnapper Category:Envious Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Opportunists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Wealthy Category:Dimwits Category:Saboteurs Category:Related to Hero Category:TV Show Villains